superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part One)
Cast Recap Deep in outer space, on Space Station Zeno, the 532nd Annual Intergalactic Underworld Auction is taking place. Many alien criminals from all over the galaxy have gathered there. The Auctioneer begins the auction. The first item up for bid is the Maloravian disintegrator. The final bid was four thousand dromillion bleens, and just as the Auctioneer was about to call it a final bid, Darkseid, Kalibak and DeSaad teleport in via Stargate. The Auctioneer tells him had he known he was coming he would have waited to begin the auction. Darkseid tells him to proceed with the auction because he has no interest in bidding on the Maloravian disintegrator. The winner of the weapon was the Blob from Magnus Valari. The next item up for bid is the Herculoid Automaton. Meanwhile, as the auction continues, a Drekonite ship speeds toward the station. The captain tells them to go faster, otherwise the auction will be half over by the time they arrive, just then Black Vulcan approaches the ship in SuperFriends Space-Flight Vehicle. He then hails the ship and tell the Drekonites that they are under arrest for crimes against the galaxy. The Drekonites attack, by firing a freeze ray. On the Superfriends ship, the Wonder Woman and Firestorm are also present, and the ship is freezing over. Superman is likewise present, flying outside the ship, and he puts the Drekonite ship out of commission. Wonder Woman, Black Vulcan and Firestorm bust into the ship and take out the Drekonites. Then Superman brings the Drekonites before the Interstellar Tribunal to answer for their crimes, while the other three infiltrate the auction disguised as the Drekonites. Meanwhile, back at the auction, the Fishmen of Oceanus win the Porto-peddle seabaroo sub. Next, the Auctioneer announces the final item, Gold Kryptonite. Meanwhile, in the Drekonite ship, the Superfriends approach the Space station and get aboard. The Auctioneer proposes that the bid begin at 500,000 dromillion bleens. But just then, Darkseid makes the first bid of only one bleen. But the auctioneer states that it is worth so much more than that. Darkseid sticks to his bid, and no one is brave enough to outbid him, due to their fear of him. But the Superfriends, disguised as the Drekonites do outbid him, and they win the Gold K. Darkseid is furious. The Auctioneer tells the Drekonites to claim their item. And as they are doing it, Darkseid asks DeSaad what he would estimate the temperature in the room is. His answer was "Why, at least 100 rom, Darkseid." Darkseid then realizes that the Drekonites are obvious imposters because they wouldn't be able to tolerate the temperature of the room because they are ice creatures. He blasts them with his omega beams and melts away their disguises, revealing them to be the Superfriends, the alien villains all run away as fast as they can. The three Superfriends run for the Kryptonite, but Darkseid blasts them with his omega beams before they get to it, which renders them immobile. Darkseid then rejoices over his prize of both the three Superfriends and the Gold Kryptonite. Notes References: Talokite, Xudarian, Quotes *"Merciful Minerva!" --- Wonder Woman Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:1984 Releases